


Eclipse

by badass_normal



Category: Lost
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-22
Updated: 2010-08-22
Packaged: 2017-10-15 12:49:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/160973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badass_normal/pseuds/badass_normal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the end, hatred isn't powerful enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eclipse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cloudytea](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=cloudytea).



She keeps it together. Shock and denial are powerful weapons when wielded properly.

The Island shatters around them, and Gods are killed, and a plane takes off and she stands tall and strong and unaffected. She leads the children and her people back to the Temple on a path she knows well enough that she doesn’t have to emotionally wake up to do so. Because the most important thing Cindy’s learned in three years is self-preservation. In every way possible.

She keeps it together until they trudge into the Temple itself and his corpse is floating face down and limp in the rusty water. Then, she lasts ten seconds, maybe.

She sprints into the depths of the jungle until she’s dizzy and she stops and falls to her knees and screams and screams until her throat will never be the same again.

In four minutes, she hates him. Hates him for his loyalty, for his faith in Jacob. Hates him so much it bleeds a steely grey poison into her heart that upon impact turns vicious, ruthless black.

Survival is relative, and furious tears leave tracks of fire soaking her cheeks.

\--

It takes about a day for her to grow comfortable in her hatred, but once she does it’s a weightless and icy blessing.

It takes her another day for the dreams to start. The correction fantasies where she fought harder against his devotion. Where he loved her enough to follow her. Where she stayed behind and died with him.

She wakes up and for a second her violent feelings mutate into something equally powerful and more dangerous than hate and it’s all she can do not to claw her palms open with her nails.

This time her screams stop at her lips and the silence is thick as death.


End file.
